Le goût des Boudoirs
by UnderRowe
Summary: OS sur la jeunesse de Severus Rogue. Autobiographie d'un éternel malheureux.


_Le blablah de Rowe : Merci de passer par là, et merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de me lire et peut-être de me reviewer o/_

_J'ai écrit cet OS pour plusieurs raisons, mais je ne les dévoilerai pas tout de suite, juste à la fin :3_

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers appartient à JKR, la plupart des personnages aussi, j'inclus juste des OC "fantômes", enfin, vous verrez bien :3 Cependant l'histoire m'appartient dans tous les sens du terme_

_Je dédicace cet OS à un ange qui se reconnaîtra :D Un personne qui m'a motivé à écrire! Merci à toi o/_

_Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui doivent trainer par-ci par-là, je n'ai pas pris le temps de tout corriger ^^'_

_Rendez-vous à la fin mes amis, je laisse la parole à notre admirable Severus Rogue!_

* * *

J'ai vécu ma vie avec ma mère, Eileen Prince. Mon père était trop absent pour en être un, trop violent pour combler le vide positivement. Trop stupide pour que je puisse l'aimer. Je le détestais. Je l'ai toujours détesté, aussi loin que je me souvienne. On ne peut être indifférent de ses parents. Soit on les aime, soit on les haït. Certains peuvent peut-être sembler indifférents envers les leurs, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils les méprisent, intérieurement, ou qu'ils les aiment, même si ce n'est qu'un peu.

Mon enfance n'a pas été heureuse, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mon seul rayon de soleil, c'était elle… Lily Evans. J'avais remarqué ses jolis cheveux roux, son visage doux, son fort caractère, et puis j'avais surtout remarqué que c'était une sorcière. Elle était comme moi, et comme ma mère. Ce n'était pas comme les abrutis du monde de Tobias Rogue, les Moldus, elle était magique, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était belle et son regard l'était aussi. Celui qu'elle portait sur le monde, tout comme celui qui m'a dévisagé la première fois que j'ai osé lui parler.

On est devenus amis, petit à petit. Il y avait bien sa sœur qui tentait de l'éloigner de moi, mais à chaque fois qu'on s'éloignait, on finissait par se rapprocher encore plus. J'espérais tellement de cette relation…

Puis Poudlard est arrivé. Avec lui, notre séparation dans des maisons ennemies. J'ai cru qu'on allait pouvoir briser l'interdit implicite qui régnait avec la Répartition, elle et moi. Celui qui nous dicte de ne pas nous lier d'amitié, et encore moins de ne nous lier d'amour. Seuls les liens ennemis survivent à Poudlard. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens. On a réussi à tenir jusqu'en cinquième année. On avait une amitié forte et solide au départ. Puis de plus en plus bancale dès que j'ai rejoins le groupe de futurs Mangemorts que formaient mes camarades serpents.

Il y avait aussi James Potter qui lui tournait autour. Je le détestais. Je le détestais autant que je détestais mon père. C'était une autre forme de haine. Mais je les détestais tellement ardemment, tous les deux. Sirius Black aussi, mais il me faisait moins rager que Potter. Il n'y aucune raison rationnelle à cela, je trouvais juste Potter mille fois plus méprisable que Black. Peut-être parce qu'il tournait autour de celle que je considérais comme étant _ma_ Lily. Alors, même si la belle Gryffondor refusait les innombrables avances de Potter avec panache, je ne le considérais pas moins comme un rival. D'autant plus qu'il semblait y avoir une réciproque à laquelle j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à faire. En effet, le Potter et son ami Black ne se faisaient pas prier pour se venger, expérimenter de nouveaux sortilèges, s'amuser sur ma personne. Et généralement, j'avais du mal à répliquer. Ce qui faisait que je les détestais de plus en plus, coup après coup.

Lors de ma deuxième année, j'ai appris par une lettre de ma mère que mon père avait quitté le foyer familial. J'étais surpris, mais soulagé. Cependant, il réclamait me voir de temps en temps pendant les vacances. Je ne le souhaitais pas, et lorsque j'y allais, ce n'était pas pour m'amuser. Loin de la. Dans tous les cas, de toute ma vie je n'avais jamais appris à m'amuser. Mais là-bas c'était pire. Il était toujours aussi alcoolique, toujours aussi violent. J'en avais marre de lui, réellement. Je ne souhaitais plus que sa mort, qu'il _crève_.

Puis un jour, ma mère s'est décidée à le traîner jusqu'au tribunal moldu. Elle m'avait toujours soutenu, et là, elle le faisait encore, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement là-bas, mais toujours est-il que Tobias Rogue était venu en réclamant de baisser la pension alimentaire, qu'il versait à Eileen Prince. Il n'était pas aussi pauvre que l'était ma mère, loin de là. Il aurait pu dire qu'il aimait son fils, qu'il voulait le voir. Mais que nenni. Ca ne m'a pas étonné de sa part, mais quand j'étais seul face à lui, c'était ce qu'il me disait. Enfin, quand il n'était pas violent du moins. « Je tiens à toi, Severus. » Combien de fois je l'ai entendu dire ça en sachant que c'était de l'_hypocrisie_ pure et simple, un mensonge destiné à garder sous son aile son défouloir favori ? Des centaines de fois, sûrement.

Le juge a décrété que mon père n'était pas apte à garder sa tutelle et a refusé de baisser la pension alimentaire de moitié comme le demandait mon père, mais la réduite un peu. Sous menace de « fouiller dans ses comptes ». Cela m'a fait doucement rire. J'aurais été présent, j'aurais demandé à augmenter cette pension et non la baisser. Oui, je haïssais mon père.

J'étais heureux du jugement tout de même. Je n'étais plus tenu d'aller chez lui. C'était un soulagement, même si je savais que sa présence serait sous-jacente. C'est sa façon de faire, de montrer qu'il existe. Alors il se manifestait, de temps en temps. Et cette présence était pesante. Un nuage noir en plein milieu du ciel gris.

Je n'ai pas parlé de ça à Lily. Elle voyait bien que j'avais un air grave avant le jugement, et voulait savoir pourquoi. Ce à quoi je lui répondais que j'allais bien, que tout allait bien. Elle ne me croyait pas, et elle avait raison. Puis lorsque l'épisode du tribunal est passé, j'ai pu me libérer de cette souffrance, un petit peu. J'avais l'air plus détendu, et Lily ne posait plus de questions. Il n'y avait que lorsque je recevais des lettres de mon père, à peu près deux ou trois par an, que je retombais pendant quelques jours dans un état maussade et abattu. Pendant lequel Lily m'évitait. Ce qui me faisait encore plus mal. Puis je finissais par aller vers des « amis », me relever, et aller lui parler. Sans toutefois donner d'explication.

Puis les BUSES sont arrivées. Nos révisions se faisaient en silence. Un silence pesant. Notre amitié se fissurait. Elle se fendillait et ça me faisait mal. Puis je me suis décidé à aller voir d'autres personnes, qui me feraient moins mal. Les Serpentards, qui ont pris un malin plaisir à m'éloigner de Lily. Les dernières BUSES passées, il y a eu cet incident. Je rageais tellement contre Potter et Black, je n'ai pas pu me contenir. Et j'ai sorti la pire énormité de ma vie devant mon amie de toujours, qui n'était désormais plus. Je l'avais perdu et je le savais, c'était définitif. J'ai quand même essayé de me rattraper, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Puis j'ai abandonné. Désespoir n'est pas un mot assez fort pour dire ce que je ressentais, et que je ressens toujours. Que je ressentirai à tout jamais en me rappelant doucement et amèrement de Lily Evans.

Cependant, j'ai rencontré une personne à Poudlard. Quelqu'un que je n'avais pas remarqué plus que cela, malgré sa popularité. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu semblait mon total opposé, mais qui m'était extrêmement semblable. Une personne tranquille, mais sombre, populaire mais également taciturne. Une personne très contradictoire et que j'ai aimé de plus en plus chaque jour. On s'est beaucoup rapproché au début de ma septième année. Cette personne commençait sa sixième à ce moment-là. On se rapprochait autant affectivement que physiquement, les câlins censés être amicaux se faisaient de plus en plus longs, et peu à peu, de plus en plus sensuel. Puis le premier baiser est venu et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, en secret. C'était tendre et agréable, je n'avais pas à me forcer. Tout allait de mieux en mieux pour moi.

Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une lettre de mon père. Ce coup de poignard avait anéanti la joie que j'avais petit à petit commencé à construire. Ca m'a détruit plus que je pouvais le croire. Mais ça m'a permit d'en parler avec ma moitié, qui a su me consoler, et m'aider. Je me suis consolidé.

Malheureusement, Noël approchait. Je pensais passer les fêtes avec ma mère et sa famille, mais finalement, je me suis décidé à affronter ma famille paternelle. Pour faire mes preuves. Pour montrer que je pouvais vivre sans mon père mais aussi que je pouvais vivre en face de lui. Prouver à ses sœurs, à ses frères, et à ses parents que j'étais plus fort sans lui, eux qui m'avait toujours connu effacé et faible. Leur montrer que j'avais évolué, que j'avais mûri. Que j'étais en passe de devenir un adulte et que je n'avais que faire de toute leur hypocrisie.

Et également pour faire profiter à mes grands-parents de ma présence lors d'une fête. Ils n'étaient pas méchants. Ils manquaient de tact et ne dévoilaient jamais leurs sentiments, même si on pouvait les apercevoir. Ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Jamais je ne les ai vu pleurer ni rire sincèrement. Mais je savais qu'ils tenaient à leur petit-fils, quoiqu'il se soit passé avec mon père. Alors je ne comptais pas les ignorer comme je faisais avec lui.

La fête s'est passée sans trop de tensions. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher la soirée alors j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas lui sortir ses quatre vérités. J'ai tout de même appréhendé la rencontre. Cela faisait tout de même des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'étais très tendu, et j'éprouvais encore toute la haine du monde envers lui.

Puis on s'est salué. Je me suis détendu un petit peu après quelques instants d'immense tension dans toute la famille. La suite s'est bien passée, j'ai ri avec mon hypocrite famille moldue, j'ai ri sans sincérité, mais j'ai ri tout de même.

Le lendemain matin, au moment de partir, mon père m'a demandé de venir le voir de temps en temps. De l'appeler ou de lui écrire. Je me suis retenu de l'envoyer valser, mais c'était tout juste. Je l'ai fixé avec un masque, et acquiescer sans conviction. Je savais que jamais, ô grand jamais je ne le reverrai.

J'ai passé le reste des vacances soutenu par ma mère. Elle approuvait mon choix d'avoir passé Noël face à ma famille paternelle. Elle me trouvait plus mature que jamais, disait-elle.

Puis je suis rentré à Poudlard, et j'ai passé de bons moments en couple. Mais ça allait de moins en moins bien, et puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus comme avant. Je l'aimais encore, mais c'était tellement différent. On était faits pour s'entendre mais pas pour s'aimer. C'est comme ça que je le voyais.

Je comptais lui dire, briser notre couple et peut-être son cœur, mais je n'osais pas. Je me disais que je le ferais après les vacances de Pâques, quand je serais rentré de la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Cependant, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu pendant ces vacances. J'étais assis dans la cuisine, je ne faisais rien, je réfléchissais. Je détaillais la table. Les verres étaient restés là depuis midi, un vase avec des lys des Incas mauves à côté. Une assiette de boudoirs. Des parchemins et des enveloppes. Et ma mère est arrivée, un téléphone à la main. Etonné de la voir avec un appareil moldu, je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait.

- Ta tante a appelé. Et a laissé un message, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Alors on a écouté. « Ca ne répond jamais, chez les Prince. » C'est sûr, on communique par hibou, pas par engins électroniques. « Allo ? Eileen ?... Ah non, c'est le répondeur » Sa voix était un peu stressée, comme pressée. « Ecoute, Tobias a eu un problème. » Et il vient chercher du secours, c'est ça ? Par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur ? « Un problème cardiaque » Cardiaque ? Il doit être à l'hôpital. « Préviens Severus, s'il te plait, et rappelle-moi »

Un silence a suivi cette révélation. Ma mère m'a regardé, puis m'a proposé d'aller nous promener. On s'est baladé dans le quartier. On a discuté, un petit peu.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que cela te fait ?

Oui, qu'est-ce que cela me fait, c'était exactement la question que je me posais. Que suis-je censé ressentir ? Mon père, ou plutôt mon géniteur était probablement sur son lit de mort, mais moi, son fils qui l'avait toujours haï, qu'étais-je en droit de ressentir ?

A vrai dire, à ce moment je ne ressentais qu'une indifférence profonde. Peu importe ce qu'il advienne, je ne l'aimais pas et ça n'allait pas changer.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne saurais pas comment réagir si je devais venir à l'hôpital pour le voir ou quoique ce soit.

- Tu sais, Severus, je ne pense pas… Qu'il ait survécu à son « problème cardiaque » comme disait ta tante.

C'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il devait vraiment être _mort_. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison, et avons rappelé ma tante. Elle nous a expliqué qu'il était à l'étranger, au Kenya, et qu'il avait eu un accident cardiaque sur une plage déserte. Il n'avait pas survécu, mais avait eu une mort rapide après des épisodes heureux au Kenya.

Je m'étais réinstallé dans la cuisine, et je grignotais les boudoirs restés sur la table. Un goût sucré pour un évènement tragique. Une texture légèrement croustillante pour la disparition d'un homme. Je ne sais pas quel sens donner au mot tragique, puisque pour moi, la mort de mon père n'était pas une grande perte. Loin de là. C'était plutôt un soulagement, le nuage noir avait disparu du ciel de ma vie.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que la mort de mon père entrainerait bien des choses. Sur le papier, la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur lui appartenait, et étant son seul enfant, j'héritais de tous ses biens, dont cette maison. Mais j'allais devoir me confronter à la succession.

Cela n'était rien en revanche, comparé à ce qui m'attendait dans un avenir plus proche. Je devais faire face à une famille effondrée, qui n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments mais qui n'était plus capable de tenir le masque. Je devais faire face au désespoir d'une mère qui avait perdu son fils, aux frères et aux sœurs qui avaient perdu un des leurs. Je devais faire face à des gens qui m'agrippaient l'épaule en me soufflant que cela devait être dur, que c'était mon père, après tout. Je voulais vomir à chaque fois que j'entendais cette phrase... Mais cela ne me paraissait pas dur. Je ne trouvais pas ça aussi insurmontable qu'eux. Après tout, je n'aimais pas mon père. Et pire, je le haïssais.

Je me suis rendu compte que je serais le seul à ne pas me sentir endeuillé. Mon deuil, je l'avais fait depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai jamais eu un père aimant, et le fait de clore cela au tribunal avait achevé cette relation. Pour moi, il était absent éternellement depuis ce jour. Pour moi, il était comme mort. Alors, symboliquement, je n'ai pas porté du noir comme le reste de ma famille pour la cérémonie, mais une veste blanche. Le seul jour de ma vie où je n'ai pas porté du noir.

Qu'est-ce que cela me fait, c'est une grande question à la réponse bien floue. Je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait exactement. Un mélange de sentiment et d'émotions paradoxales. Je suis soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire à sa non-présence menaçante, je suis triste pour sa famille, je suis écrasé par la perspective de la succession qui est bien trop importante pour un adulte en devenir comme moi. Je suis déçu par je ne sais quoi, je suis impuissant face à toutes ses larmes que l'on verse devant moi, mais je suis fortifié par cette lourde expérience. Mon humeur générale tend vers le négatif, mais je reste le plus solide de toutes ses personnes présentes à l'enterrement.

J'ai joué un morceau, au violoncelle, pour clore la cérémonie. Pour ma famille, pour les amis de mon père. Un morceau triste, pour les faire pleurer un bon coup. C'est très éprouvant de jouer pour un père haï, devant toutes ses personnes qui l'ont plus ou moins aimé. Je me souviens encore d'avoir violemment trembler en plein milieu du morceau, ma jambe gauche était incontrôlable. Je me souviens aussi d'une de mes tantes qui me fixait atrocement, après le morceau. Elle semblait vouloir me voir pleurer, me voir verser ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme. Mais comment pleurer quelqu'un que l'on a haï ? Malgré le trop plein d'émotions, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour mon père, ce n'est pas sa mort qui changera quelque chose.

J'ai du saluer tous les amis de mon père qui voulait m'adresser quelques mots, des condoléances maladroites ou discourir sur la grandeur d'âme de Tobias Rogue. J'ai du les écouter sans broncher, j'ai du porter un masque de tristesse et de deuil qui ne me correspondait pas. Un photographe moldu m'a même remis un portrait de mon père que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Qu'allais-je en faire ? J'ai fini par le donner à ma grand-mère, qui tenait sûrement beaucoup plus que moi à cette photo.

La cérémonie était passée, j'ai dû aller voir le notaire en compagnie de ma mère et de mes oncles et tantes. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté, j'ai juste entendu que je serais le seul héritier. Puis je suis retourné en cours, à Poudlard. J'avais déjà prévenu mes amis que mon père était décédé. J'avais même envoyé un mot à Lily, pour lui dire que je tenais à elle, même si elle ne tenait plus à moi, et que je savais qu'elle n'allait jamais me pardonner, alors que je me contenterais de l'aimer de loin.

Puis est venu le moment où le couple dans lequel je m'étais engagé allait devoir se briser. La personne qui se tenait en face de moi ne me reconnaissait plus, ne me soutenait plus, ne voyait pas que même lorsque l'on a haï un parent, sa mort est dure à supporter. L'indifférence face à la mort n'est que très peu probable. Il faut avoir un mental d'acier, ou avoir un détachement malsain à la vie d'autrui pour être totalement indifférent.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le reste de ma jeunesse a tendue vers cette indifférence jusqu'à la mort de Lily. Maintenant, je suis espion pour Dumbledore, contre l'être le plus malsain dont je n'ai pas besoin de citer le nom pour que vous voyiez de qui il s'agit...

Je sais aussi que je vais vers une mort plus ou moins proche, mais cela ne me fait pas peur. Ma vie s'arrêtera la où elle doit s'arrêter, même si cette vie a été triste et malheureuse. Même si je n'ai jamais vécu de vrais bons moments. Je dirais un seul mot pour conclure : je t'aime Lily, comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

Severus Rogue, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé

* * *

_Le mot de la fin : C'est mon premier OS, aussi, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est court ou long, bien ou mal écrit, plus ou moins bien construit. Mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire, besoin de sortir tout ça. Parce que tout ce que j'ai fait vivre à Severus Rogue, c'est ma propre histoire. J'ai bien changé quelques détails pour que ça colle avec lui, par exemple mon père n'était pas violent, quoique tout aussi alcoolique, et forcément, je ne vivais pas dans un monde magique. Mais la grande majorité de ce qui s'est passé dans cet OS, c'est ma propre vie. C'est en quelque sorte une autobiographie, que j'avais besoin de faire passer, d'écrire. __J'avais besoin de dire que l'on pouvait détester ces parents, qu'on pouvait les haïr même après leur mort. Je suis désolée si ça a choqué certains lecteurs, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas acceptable pour tout le monde, nous avons chacun une histoire différente. Et c'est entre autre le message que je veux faire passer. "C'est quand même ton père" est une phrase que je souhaite ne plus jamais entendre. On est pas redevable de parents qui ne nous rien apporté, ni affection, ni éducation, ni attention. Alors s'il vous plaît, prenez sur vous et essayez de comprendre ce qu'un enfant, un adolescent et n'importe quelle personne peut ressentir vis à vis de ce géniteur qui aurait dû être autre chose qu'un homme ou une femme absent(e)._

_Bref, je crois vous quitter sur des notes pas très très joyeuses, merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, et qui ont également lu mon "mot de la fin" ^_^_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de meilleures lectures lol o/_

Rowe.


End file.
